


【艺旭】哥哥

by Heekie



Series: 【艺旭】 [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: ❗️Chapter2是车，前后有关Chapter1不建议跳过❗️骨科预警❗️用药预警❗️粗暴预警❗️病娇预警❗️浴室镜子套餐预警
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Series: 【艺旭】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626304
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“哥哥，哥哥，哥哥…”  
像猛的扎进清冽的泉水，金钟云再次从血池肉林的噩梦中惊醒。他缓了缓神，等到瞳孔再度聚焦，他看清了眼前稚嫩的面孔。

“哥哥，你又做噩梦了，还好吗”  
金厉旭又圆又亮的眼中满是关切，不自觉的带着撒娇的尾音。大梦初醒的金钟云伸手捏了捏自家弟弟婴儿肥还没褪去的小脸，  
“哥哥没事，快去睡吧”  
“自从water走了之后哥哥你就一直睡不好，我做你的water好不好？”  
似乎金厉旭说的是一个陈述句，他没等金钟云回答就钻进了被子里。  
金钟云叹了口气。

他是很怕孤独的一个人，直到从在路边捡回来了water，可怜的小猫被雨淋的湿透，缩成了一团，看着正在开门的金钟云嗷呜嗷呜的叫。于是water被抱回了家，倒了三大盆脏水，金钟云才看出来water原来是一只小白猫。就这样，金钟云从一个独居男人变成了一个有猫可以随手撸的独居男人。他每天晚上都会抱着water入睡，都说猫难养，可water就很乖。小家伙软软香香的，还像个小火炉一样每天晚上就在金钟云怀里蹭，时不时的还会伸出小舌头舔两下金钟云的下巴。可是好景不长，弟弟搬过来和自己同住之后，water每天就缩在角落里，晚上睡觉的时候金钟云明显地感觉到water在颤抖，然后没过多久，在一个炎热的下午，在上班的金钟云接到了在家写稿的弟弟的电话，water走了。  
诶，可能是这间屋子不能同时容纳三个生灵共处吧，金钟云安慰自己。

金厉旭的小手搂上金钟云的腰，头埋进哥哥的颈窝，细软的发丝轻轻磨蹭  
“哥哥你转过来抱抱我嘛”  
温热的鼻息不轻不重的打在金钟云原本就敏感的后颈。  
感觉有点奇怪。  
金钟云平静了几秒还是转过身来把弟弟搂进怀里。

小要求被满足的金厉旭满意的挑起嘴角，像小狐狸一样眯起眼睛，欣赏着自家哥哥优越的下颌，着迷的用舌尖描摹着凌厉的线条。

“嗯…啊！！！旭！你干什么”  
快要坠入梦乡的金钟云被有些熟悉的湿热触感一下子拽回现实，他眯起好看的丹凤眼，看着钻进自己怀里，还伺机做坏事的小狐狸，突然有种不一样的感觉。

“哥哥，你搂着water睡的时候它是不是也会这样啊”  
此时的金厉旭已经收起了笑意，他面无表情的盯着金钟云，清冽的月光渗入他的瞳孔又混杂着眼底的寒意被毫无保留的反射出来。  
金钟云打了个寒颤。  
“旭啊，你…你在说什么啊”  
他尴尬的笑了两声  
“你是我弟弟，怎么能和猫比呢”

似乎只是一瞬，金厉旭又恢复了天真的样子，似乎刚才的不寒而栗只是错觉。

“嗯，哥哥说的对，晚安”  
“嗯，乖，晚安”  
金钟云转过身，这次弟弟没有搂上来，他松了口气。

深夜，金厉旭漆黑的双眸盯着熟睡的金钟云，听着他均匀而稳定的呼吸。

就像water去世后的每一个夜晚他做的那样。


	2. Chapter 2

家暴的父亲去世后，金厉旭就搬过来和金钟云同住。和自己不同，金厉旭年轻有为，颇有才气，与年龄不符的知识容量使他年纪轻轻就有许多本畅销著作。但只有金钟云知道，自己这个看起来满腹书卷文质彬彬的弟弟，其实也就是个很黏人的孩子。  
只是这个孩子…似乎还有点别的…金钟云想着昨晚的事，甚至觉得手中弟弟做的便当的味道都变的有些奇怪。

“害，是我想多了，一个小孩还能怎样呢”  
金钟云这样安慰着自己，最终还是吃完了便当。

趴在办公桌上迷迷糊糊午睡的时候，金钟云又做了噩梦，梦里自己全身都被火焰灼烧着,过于真实的痛感让他从梦中惊醒。他费力的睁开眼，可灼烧的疼痛却没有消散。与疼痛感伴随而来的，是从体内传来的炽热，血管中流淌着岩浆，一寸一寸的灼烧着他的身体，令他头痛欲裂。

金钟云很快就发现了更可怕的事——双腿之间的某物顶起了高度夸张的帐篷，每一次布料摩擦都被无限放大，刺激沿着神经传入大脑，炙烤他的理智。

手机屏幕忽然亮起。  
是金厉旭发来的消息  
“哥哥，午餐怎么样呢^ ^”  
“不舒服的话要抓紧回来呢，小旭会帮哥哥治好的”

……

金钟云跌跌撞撞的回了家，他抓住早已等在门口的金厉旭，直接把他甩在了墙上。

“你要干吗？嗯？”

血丝布满了金钟云细长的双眼，他瞳孔收缩，眼眶通红，身下滚烫的硬物胀得生疼。他像一匹坠入彀中发怒四撞的野狼，死死的盯着那个阴谋得逞的狡猾狐狸。

“难道哥哥，不想要我吗？”

最后一根名为理智的弦没能熬过欲火的灼烧，啪地一声，终是断了。

金钟云发疯的咬住金厉旭的嘴唇，像野兽最原始的撕咬，直到口腔中弥漫着血的腥味才暂时的放过那两瓣平时笑起来是心形的唇。他松开死死攥着的手，金厉旭白嫩细软的手腕上多了两道紫青狰狞的抓痕。

金厉旭满意的舔了舔嘴角渗出的血，笑意盈盈的看着药物作用下彻底发狂的金钟云，像是在欣赏自己最完美的作品。金厉旭的笑容让金钟云更加癫狂，他一把扯开金厉旭的衬衫，任凭扣子崩落一地，野狼一样疯狂的撕咬金厉旭的脖颈的每一寸肌肤，直至他的肩膀锁骨印满狰狞血腥的牙印。他扣住金厉旭的肩膀，强迫他跪在地上，让这个把自己害成这样的妖精直面自己胯间再也无法忍耐的炽痛。

金厉旭略微冰冷的手掌覆上金钟云炽热硬物的那一刻，刺激在药效催化下放大了数百倍，煎熬了许久的痛苦终于得以释放，浓腥炽热的白浊喷涌而出。金厉旭扬起沾着白浊的小脸，还是笑眯眯的样子。

“看，哥哥明明就很想要我呢”  
说着将金钟云依旧滚烫的欲望一口吞没。  
失去神智的金钟云扯住金厉旭的头发，不断的挺腰，将自己的愤怒在湿润柔软的口腔中抽送的更深。  
伴着喉咙中“啵”的一声轻响，浓腥的欲望又一度爆发。

“你很爽啊是吧！！啊！！！”  
金厉旭被抱着双腿死死的压在浴室墙上，任由金钟云在体内疯狂的运作，冰冷的墙壁刺激着脊柱神经，下身不断被撞击火辣辣的疼。快要被顶到天上去的金厉旭像溺水的人紧抓救命稻草一般死死搂住金钟云的脖颈。金钟云将温度调至最高，打开了花洒，高温的水毫不留情的撒向交合之处，每一次的撞击都变的更加致命。敏感点被疯狂的碾压，湿热的蒸汽与高频的冲撞让灼烧般的快感通过每一个神经末梢传达至大脑，二人同时达到了高潮。

“金厉旭你看看你自己，这就是你一直想要的吗”  
金钟云抓住金厉旭的头发，强迫他抬头看着镜子里正被操干的自己，而他正是一切的始作俑者。  
“啊…啊啊……哥哥…小旭……最喜欢哥哥了…嗯…啊！”

“是吗…那你说你喜欢我什么”金钟云压在背上，性感低沉的烟嗓在金厉旭耳边炸开。

金厉旭抬头被情欲迷蒙的双眼失神的看着镜子里被彻底贯穿的自己，看着后面自己预谋了许久终于到手的猎物。

“我喜欢……哥哥…干我…啊…嗯啊…我…喜欢…喜欢…和哥哥…永远在一起…”

夜很深了，金厉旭被搂在怀中，看着沉沉睡去的金钟云，小猫似的舔了舔他的下巴  
“那个water，彻底死了呢”  
“真好，以后哥哥，就是我一个人的了”


End file.
